FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention described in this specification is primarily intended to be utilized in conjunction with a transport drive system. While it is not necessarily limited to any particular use, it is especially advantageous when used in conjunction with a paper transport system of the type used in an electrophotographic reproduction apparatus where a single motor may have to drive paper transport rollers in more than one rotary direction.